godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla (Community Kaiju Cinematic Universe)
''Godzilla ''is a film written and directed by Max Carroll. It is the first entry into the Community Kaiju Cinematic Universe. Plot The film opens up in the year 1954. A Soviet submarine is cruising through the Pacific North Seas. All of a sudden, something pops up on radar, getting closer and closer to the submarine by the second. The Soviets believe that it's one of the Americans' submarines. However, one of the crewmen notes that it is far bigger than any submarine existing. The captain then demands an evasive course of action to escape the object's approach. However, a giant claw slashes through the hull of the submarine, causing it to explode, killing all aboard. The monster which destroyed the sub then rises above the water's surface and makes a bee-line for one of the Japanese Islands. It approaches a small Japanese fishing boat and attacks it. Only one of the 27 crewmen survives the ordeal and is picked up by a freighter the next day. When asked what happened, the crewman simply spits out "Gojira" before dying of radiation poisoning. Roll credits and title (With this playing). The film then flashes to 30 years later, in 1984. An American warship is passing through the Pacific Ocean when it all of a sudden picks up a radiation spike about 13 miles south of their position. They then head for the location of the radiation spike and send down a small submarine to investigate. They then discover the remnants of the Soviet submarine from 30 years prior. One of the men aboard the submarine then takes notice of the scratch marks which line the sub's damaged hull. After reporting the situation to the Japanese government, American paleontologist Chris Jackson is brought on board to help analyze the scratch marks in the hull. Jackson theorizes that the claw marks were caused by some sort of evolved dinosaur from the Precambrian era. After taking several geiger scans of the claws in search of leaked radiation, a small team led by Jackson discovers significantly stronger readings of radioactivity, the type given off by an atomic bomb, on the ridges of the claw marks than on the inside of the sub's hull. At a hidden radio base, Jackson does research on atomic disasters and reads about the fishing ship that was allegedly destroyed by a monster in the 1950s. After looking at the data and comparing it to his knowledge in paleontology, Chris concludes that the proposed animal which destroyed the Soviet sub was far too large to be any normal dinosaur, but acknowledges the fact that dinosaur-like imprints were found in the claw marks on the hull. Meanwhile, off the coast of Australia, on a ferry, a couple are sharing a kiss when a giant monster erupts out of the water and terrorizes the ship before descending under the depths once more. Over the course of the next 3 days, more and more reports of sightings of a large creature cycling between Australia, Indonesia, and Japan are coming to the attention of the world's governments. On Odo Island, a large animal emerges from the depths of the ocean and makes landfall, leaving a village in ruins and the island soaked with radiation. An investigative team, Jackson included, along with psychic Miki Saegusa, a part of the Japanese government is then sent to interview the survivors of the incident. One of the witnesses claims that it was the work of "Gojira" (meaning "incarnation of God") an ancient sea god who was worshiped by the people of native Japan via the sacrifice of young girls. All of a sudden, a small "earthquake" begins to shake the ground. Running for the hills, the natives, along with the investigative team, eventually come face to face with Gojira itself, which is revealed to be a large, dinosaurian-like creature. The monster then returns to the ocean, leaving giant, irradiated footprints in it's wake. Jackson then returns to the United States and delivers his information to the assembled United Nations. He explains that the monster was only in it's first stage, standing in at only 60 meters tall, but it could also grow larger as well. The U.S. Department of Energy learns of Jackson's research along with the Odo Island legend and hence dubs the monster "Godzilla". Off the coast of Kitakyushu, Japan, a Japanese warship is patrolling the seas at night when all of a sudden, Godzilla rises from the ocean and attacks the boat. Godzilla also begins spitting a blue, vapor-like atomic breath from his mouth, which instantly kills the crewmen and melts half of the boat's iron hull. After destroying the warship, Godzilla begins to approach Japan. By daybreak, the Prime Minister orders the evacuation of Kitakyushu when it was realized that Godzilla was about to make landfall in the city. After evacuating about 75% of the city, the Prime Minister mobilizes the J.S.D.F. to the city, who then engage Godzilla in battle. Godzilla, unharmed, crushes the military's forces and returns to the sea. Jackson then flies back to Japan in order to help discover a means to destroy Godzilla. Using residual skin blown off by the J.S.D.F.'s offense, Jackson, based on the radioactivity found on it, theorizes that Godzilla may have been an ancient dinosaur of some sort was mutated by nuclear bomb tests in the South Pacific, where he first discovered the remains of the Soviet submarine. Believing that if Godzilla was born from nuclear energy, Jackson hypothesizes that a nuclear retardant could be used to slow down Godzilla's energy production and therefore stop him. Jackson then orders a type of blood coagulant to be created with Godzilla's radiation mixed in with it so that the radiation inside his body could be slowed down. Meanwhile, the J.S.D.F. begin tracking Godzilla's movements using an advanced geiger counter placed aboard a satellite. The J.S.D.F. then concludes that Godzilla is heading in a southeastern direction towards Tokyo. When the Prime Minister gets word of this, he immediately orders the evacuation of Tokyo and to mobilize the J.S.D.F.'s forces. The United States military then offers the J.S.D.F. aid in attacking Godzilla. After getting approval, the U.S. deploys several B-2 Spirit stealth bombers to Tokyo to aid the J.S.D.F. Godzilla eventually makes landfall in Tokyo, initially beginning with the Shinjuku district of the city. Both J.S.D.F. and U.S. forces then engage Godzilla over the streets of Tokyo. Godzilla manages to batter the planes away with his hands and single-handedly destroys several tanks on the ground with both his tail and his atomic breath. Jackson and Saegusa then make their way towards the city with 7 canisters of the blood coagulant, preparing to use it against Godzilla. However, they are stopped by a traffic buildup caused by the J.S.D.F.'s evacuation of Tokyo. Godzilla begins to approach Shibuya, where the J.S.D.F. have mobilized a new, special type of tank which condenses air and fires a destructive, electricity-like blast of energy from it's cannon. Godzilla decimates the J.S.D.F.'s ground forces and enters the district, which has not been fully evacuated. After obliterating 3 blocks of Shibuya, Godzilla begins moving towards the Diet building in central Tokyo. The Prime Minister attempts to flee in a helicopter with the rest of his cabinet, but they are ultimately killed when Godzilla swats the copter with his tail, sending it flying into a nearby skyscraper. Chris and Miki finally make into the city with the blood coagulant. They meet up with a squad of surviving J.S.D.F. forces who managed to escape from the destruction wrought by the monster and give them the blood coagulant. The military forces implement the coagulant into a series of customized warheads designed to carry bio-weapons into battle. They launch fighter jets equipped with the coagulant and manage to fire the missiles into the monster's mouth just as it begins to fire it's atomic breath. Godzilla begins to slow up almost immediately, requiring it to return to the sea. As it makes it some way into the harbor, though, the coagulant takes effect and Godzilla's skeleton, along with his hide, is completely frozen over. Godzilla then sinks into the ocean. The world rejoices it's victory over the monster. Chris and Miki discuss the events of Godzilla's rampage. Miki states that she had felt a kind of anger within Godzilla, that the atomic testing that brought him to life made it angry. Chris acknowledges this, stating that the power of the hydrogen bomb damaged a great many people, and also states that they had very well stopped what possibly could have been the greatest scientific find of all time. In a post-credits scene, Godzilla is seen, still frozen, lying at the bottom of the ocean. All of a sudden, his eyes flash blue, indicating that his return is all but assured. Cast * Drew Carey- Chris Jackson * ??? - Miki Saegusa * ??? - Akira Hayashida * ??? - Prime Minister of Japan * ??? - Godzilla (motion capture) Gallery Trivia *